Diario De Una Pasion
by Susan Wolff 01
Summary: Un dios puede cambiar su forma de ver a los humanos en medio año y mas si ese dios es Hades
1. Chapter 1

**Diario De Una Pasion **

Notas De Capitulo: No puedes juzgar a alguien solo por su apariencia a veces solo vemos la mascara de las personas a causa de sus miedos.

**El Regreso**

Capitulo 1: El regreso

Como se sentirá ser un humano, ser una existencia tan efímera, nosotros los dioses somos eternos y al menos yo llevo una vida tan monótona a diferencia de los demás que viven una excientecia bastante alocada no como la mía que es bastante aburrida, cada dios tiene una misión de vital importancia excepto yo.

Apolo el brinda la luz del sol para que la tierra no este sumida en una eterna noche también ayuda a los músicos con potencial a realizar obras dignas como las de Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy o Wagner no como yo.

Mi odioso lujurioso y cabron hermano Poseidón se encarga de proveer a la tierra del agua que es vital para su existencia además de proporcionarles alimento o sea sus pececitos me alegra que los humanos estén acabando con su territorio, pero al menos el esta en los rezos de los humanos no como yo.

Se aburrirían si listara a todos los dioses y sus beneficios que trae al planeta tierra pero alguna vez se han preguntado si yo tengo una vida plena feliz divertida. Ha pues no yo odio a los humanos y mas desde que la maldita de Athena me derroto en la ultima guerra santa que tuvimos eso de purificar sus almas que pendejada acaso deberíamos los dioses purificar las almas de los violadores y de los asesinos no lo creo todas esas personas son repulsivas tanto o igual como yo creo que mi sobrina jamás a pasado por una situación así por eso ella cree en ellos como las personas mas puras de este universo pero la verdad es que no es así pero mi sobrina tiene sus ideas y eso ningún dios ni el mismísimo Zeus le hará cambiar de opinión.

Mi infierno cambio mucho ahora ya no cuento con 108 espectros que luchen por mi ahora solo cuento con 20 pero eso no me afecta lo que en verdad si me efecto mucho fue el que Pandora ya no quisiera estar en mis filas digo razones no le faltaban se que la utilicé para mi despertar y que también mate a su familia al igual que me acosté con ella innumerable de veces a pesar de que ella me decía que me amaba yo solo lo hacia por saciar mis deseos sexuales jamás lo hice por amor yo no creo en eso el amor es solo una ilusión(demasiado cruel en algunas ocasiones) también algo que jamás esperaba fue el que Orfeo de lira después de su osadía de levantarse contra mi volviera a mis filas junto con Eurídice me explico sus razones así que lo acepte ahora el precio por volver a la vida junto con mis espectros es vivir medio año como un ser humano vulnerable a todo y a todos esto es una humillación que jamás le perdonare a mi hermano jamás.

Flashback

Zeus y Poseidón tomaban la decisión de volver a la vida a su hermano ya que había un descontrol total a causa de que los muertos no tenían un lugar para descansar así que se encontraban en la tierra y en la entrada de lo que una vez fue el inframundo los dioses se habían quejado de que o revivían de nuevo a Hades o tendrían se soportar uno que otro susto de ver a los muertos rondando en ambos mundos.

-Esto no le agradara mucho que digamos sabes que el tiene el carácter mas fuerte de nosotros y dudo que a tu adorada hija tampoco le agrade.

-Me importa un comino el que Athena este de acuerdo o no ella sabe que cada dios es esencial para el equilibrio de la tierra y pues tendré que rogarle el que acepte volver pero en el castigo tengo mis dudas.

-Hermano ni yo estoy de acuerdo en esa condición que le pondrássu único pecado fue o es querer muerta a tu hija.

-Pendejete recuerdas que tu también querías muerta a mi hija y que a causa de tu muerte hubo ese terrible tsunami en Indonesia y no me quedo de otra que regresarte a la vida.

-Pero no recuerdas que antes de eso me pediste que ayudara a tu hija a derrocar a nuestro hermano- el dios de los mares estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos- Zeus podrá ser tu hija consentida pero lo que me obligaste a hacer fue traición recuerdas que jamás nos haríamos daño al menos en esta era.

-Poseidón tu sabes que antes de mis hijos y esposa están ustedes por eso mismo los necesito a ambos además no creo tener mas confianza en otros que en ustedes.

-Eres un cínico tu solo nos usas a tu conveniencia recuerda que por derecho a Hades le pertenecía el titulo de señor de los cielos – Zeus se asombro por su comentario - y tu lo engañaste para no quedarte en el inframundo pero eso ya es historia antigua ahora es tu deber solucionar lo que hijita hizo yo hare mi parte después ahora regresa a mi hermano.

El comentario que su hermano hiso dejo a Zeus muy molesto pero sabia que era verdad para nadie es un secreto que este engaño a su hermano mayor para así poder quedarse como el máximo monarca del olimpo el mismo no se imaginaba en ese infierno horrible viendo personas muertas por toda la eternidad si hubiera sido así el jamás habría gozado de todo lo que tenia hasta ahora(mujeres reconocimiento respeto mujeres sus hijos poder y masmasmas mujeres con las cuales crecer su masculinidad no por nada el es uno de los dioses mas promiscuos por debajo de su hermano Poseidón) pero eso no le importaba total su hermano acepto su cargo sin ninguna represalia hacia el así que con un movimiento de manos se tele trasportó al lugar en donde las almas de los dioses descansaban después de haber muerto.

-Hades hermano ven a mi soy yo Zeus.

El lugar estaba en una total obscuridad no podía verse nada ahí así que el señor de todos los dioses encendió su cosmos para alumbrar un poco el lugar pero ni así consiguió hacerlo solo su figura tenia luz y eso le estaba provocando cierto nerviosismo tal vez alguno de sus enemigos fuera a atacarle sin previo aviso, de repente oyó un ruido que lo alerto enseguida.

-Que es lo que quieres hermano- el emperador de las sombras salió de entre la obscuridad provocando que su hermano menor retrocediera un poco al notar su semblante molesto- no todos los días el gran Zeus viene aun mi y mucho ahora que estoy muerto a menos de que necesites algo.

El mencionado puso su mejor sonrisa y le explico -Veras hermano necesito de nuevo tu presencia entre nosotros si no el mundo se volverá un caos debido a los muertos que deambulan entre los dos mundos.

-Así pues yo no veo el problema tu queridísima hija no pensó en eso antes de matarme – dijo el dios encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermano Athena es una niña además le hice ver su error en este mundo si un dios aunque sea el mismo Hermes es fundamental para el equilibrio así como tu lo eres también Hades

El dios miro con mas enojo a su hermano y saco la furia que traía adentro

-¡!CRESS QUE PUEDES PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LO QUE TU MALDITA MOCOSA HISO ME IMPORTA UN COÑO EL QUE ELLA SEGÚN TU SEA UNA "NIÑA" ELLA CAUSO DOS GUERRAS SANTAS CONTRA DOS DE LOS TRES DIOSES MAS FUERTES DEL OLIMPO ESOS ACTOS LOS HACE UN ADULTO CONCIENTE NO UNA "NIÑA" COMO TU LA VEZ.

-Lo se hermano pero es mi hija no puedo hacerle daño dime si tu tuvieras hijos les harías daño?.

-Zeus por todos nosotros, tu eres su padre no digo que la golpees y si yo tuviera hijos hablaría con ellos antes de que hicieran lo que Athena hizo acaso estarías feliz de que Poseidón volviera a donde estoy yo ahora?

-No la verdad no pero por eso mismo te pido que regreses conmigo y nuestro hermano te necesitamos tu mismo lo dijiste somos los tres dioses mas importantes del olimpo aunque a ti los pequeños no te reconozcan como tal.

-Mira hermano a mi no importan los títulos que tu y nuestro otro hermano tanto disfrutan tener ustedes ven esto como un juego no ven que esto es una gran responsabilidad por algo luchamos en contra de NUESTRO PROPIO PADRE por que estábamos hartos de como trataba a la humanidad y yo aun mas lo aborrecía por como trataba a mama acaso no recuerdas los golpes las palabras y los abusos que hacía se que mama tampoco era una gran diosa pero Zeus ella nos dio la vida, ella por algo te escogió a ti para que nos guiaras a nosotros y a nuestras hermanas hacia la batalla que como termino dividiéndose el territorio eso no importa al menos sabíamos que había y hay paz en nuestro mundo pero lo que tu estas haciendo con Athenaes decirle que sus actos están bien y es todo lo contrario.

-Tu no sabes lo que un padre puede permitirle a un hijo – su hermano tenia razón en todo lo que decía no por algo Hades es uno de los dioses mas sabios que hay en olimpo pero su amor de padre era mucho mas fuerte – no sabes lo que es verlos crecer o verlos dormir por las noches y velar por ellos o lo difícil que es ver el que tu hija favorita este enamorada de un caballero de bronce y no de un dios como tu esperabas.

-Tienes razón no secomo es ser un padre hermano pero lo que si se es que si sigues con esto algún día Athena se levantara contra ti.

-¡Eso es imposible!.

-Como estas tan seguro – una tercera voz se unió a la charla de los hermanos que recocieron rápidamente – si ella lo hizo con nosotros como sabes que no lo hará contra ti.

-Poseidón – el mayor de estos estaba feliz de ver a su hermano – cuanto tiempo sin verte estas bien.

-Si hermano aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Ustedes dos quieren que desconfié de mi hija por eso dicen esas cosas de ella.

Esta vez el hermano mediano intervino- Tu sabes que alguno de tu hijos te derrocara así como tu lo hiciste con Cronos esa es la profecía que las tres brujas nos dijeron, Zeus sabemos que tu hija se rige por la justicia pero a veces esta misma hace ver los actos como malos en vez de buenos también sabemos que en el fondo tu hija es buena.

Eso sorprendió al máximo monarca de los dioses su hermano diciéndole que su Athena era "buena" después de que lo derroto y encerró en su vasija.

-¿Por qué dicen eso ustedes odian a mi hija?

-Como sabes que es cierto, Zeus no decidas por nosotros – ese era Hades apoyando a su hermano – Athena por algo nació de ti y no de una diosa tu hija es idéntica a ti en todo ambos son dioses con una gran capacidad para proteger lo mas importante para ustedes pero también confunden lo que es la justicia.

-Zeus la justicia debe a veces aceptar que esta mal tu mismo lo dijiste aquí todos necesitamos de los otros si Athena no estuviera no dudes que todo el olimpo pelearía sin importarles las vidas de los humanos por algo le dejaste a ella la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a los humanos y a la tierra

-Poseidón, Hades ustedes por que me dicen todo esto

-No queremos ver sufrir de nuevo a nuestra familia- dijeron al unísono

Los tres dioses se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos recordando la pelea con los titanes. Tanta sangre derramada tantos amigos muertos su madre llorando por que no fueran a enfrentar a su padre sus hermanas tomando armas a pesar de que ellas tenían miedo pero ya no querían sufrir ni ver a su familia separada, para terminar con una victoria que los hizo los nuevos señores del mundo y de ahí la creación del monte olimpo la boda con Hera, el primer hijo de Poseidón, el lio que se armo por Perséfone aunque este hecho a Hades no le hacia mucha gracia y fue el quien rompióel silencio.

-Entonces viniste a llevarme de regreso con ustedes o que Zeus?

-Por supuesto hermano mi familia no esta completa si no estastu con nosotros.

-Tiene razón nosotros somos hermano además Hades tu deber como hermano mayor es cuidarnos hasta que los tres perezcamos.

-Así es pequeños demonios – tres risas se dejaron oír en ese sitio.

Fin del flashback

-Malditos mocosos lo único que no me agrado fue ese condición pero bueno no creo que mi vida cambie por pasar medio año en la tierra – pensaba el dios mientras veía organizar a Minos como iba a ser ahora la custodia del inframundo.

Tal vez el dios del inframundo tenga razón pero uno no sabe lo que el destino tenga preparado para nosotros ni si quiera un dios.

En algún lugar de la tierra una joven empacaba sus cosas con ciertas preocupaciones dignas de cualquier ser humano.

-Después del trabajo iré a comprar mi teclado al fin después de dos meses de estar ahorrando podre tenerlo en mis manos lo malo es que se venció plazo para vivir en el edificio ahora que hare ¡oh Zeus ayúdame por favor necesito encontrar un lugar en donde vivir o al menos donde quedarme las próximas 72 horas! – escondió cabeza en sus manos por el estrés- tal vez no debo de comprarme nada ese dinero podría servirme para quedarme en un hotel o en una posada

-Mmmm creo que tengo la solución para tu problema pequeña niña humana esto será divertido- pensaba Zeus desde el olimpo- mi hermano mayor necesitara una una sirvienta chef y guía turística ya que el pobre no conoce Florencia, ahhh como me encanta hacer enojar a mis hermanos esto será delicioso.


	2. Chapter 2

Primera pagina: Hades

Soy el mas pendejo de los dioses del olimpo como pude aceptar esa puta condición pero mas que una condición es un castigo si eso es, yo no hice nada mi único pecado fue ver muerta Athena que hay de malo en eso pero nooooooo todos ven mal en el olimpo que alguien siquiera le haga daño a la hija de Zeus hasta mi castrosa y celosa hermana esta de acuerdo el único que me apoya es mi hermano ya que no le agrado estar encerrado en la olla de nuestra sobrina se sentía como un atún enlatado – como no lo vi al promiscuo eso hubiera sido extrañamente divertido no todos los días ves al mujeriego de la familia encerrado las mujeres debieron a ver hecho fiesta por que nadie las manosearía por las noches- se lo tenia merecido.

En estos momentos escribo esto por motivo de que esto es un reporte de mi situación Poseidón insistió en que debía hacerlo para ver si cambia mi percepción de los humanos y también para saber como son ellos y ellas ja! Como si de la noche a la mañana fuera a cambiar mi forma de ver a los humanos en serio que mis hermanos son un par de Pendejetes lo único bueno que hacen es tener sexo con las mujeres eso si les sale al par de cabrones yo jamás me revolcare solo borracho o drogado lo haría no corrección ni si quiera así lo haría Poseidón vendrá dentro de dos días a visitarme a aa ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTO NO ES GRECIA ES ESESMALDITO ZEUS ME MANDASTE AL PAIS EQUIVOCADO!.

-Eres un cabron hermano Florencia que mierda va a ser ahí.

-Tranquilo Poseidón le vendrá bien cambiar de latitudes jajajajajaja.

-No creo que recolectar flores sea cambiar en algo acaso quieres enojarle mas.

-Tu y el se toman todo TANNN a pecho deberían de divertirse – le aconsejaba Zeus a su hermano – la vida no solo son mujeres que mira que deliciosas son mascuando jadean y gimen

-Tienes razón no hay nada mas rico que ver a una mujer así a merced de uno pero lo mas rico sin duda es.

-PROBAR LA MIEL DE SU CUERPO –dijeron ambos dioses al unísono con la baba de fuera.

-Pero en serio hermanito todo lo que hago por el es por su bienestar créeme que me agradecerá el haberlo mandado a Italia y mas con la compañía que le espera.

-La compañía que le espera? – dudo el rey de los mares.

-Si mira – su hermano le mostro una fuente en donde podía ver a todos los humanos y ahí apareció una imagen bastante hermosa – que tal esta linda verdad.

-Por venus eso es humano jamás había visto algo así y mira que tengo experiencia en eso mmm que deliciosa no pues si Hades no cae ante eso será un soberano estúpidosi que si.

-Ves como todo lo hago es por su bien además le ayudara.

-Y a mipor que no me diste esa clase de ayuda yo también la necesitaba.

-Por que tu si tenias quien te la diera además tu no eres como el – el menor de los tres decidió cambiar de tema - oye hablando de mujeres cress que lo haya hecho con ella.

-No lo se mira seque es tu hija pero esta de buen ver ojala y veamos a nuestro hermano casarse ya tiene que sentar cabeza no cress.

-Pues si casi no le hemos conocido romances si acaso el de ella y el de Mente y no me vengas con el de Leucé por que eso sabemos que fue un malentendido.

-Solo espero que se divierta en su estadía en la tierra.

Por otra parte en Florencia la joven desconocida salía de su trabajo cabizbaja sin ánimos de nada debido a los problemas que traía mientras que llovía y no se preocupaba por cubrirse de ella al contrario así mientras ella lloraba sus lagrimas eran confundidas por el agua que caía en su rostro tenia ganas de gritar estaba desesperada no tena un lugar en donde dormir aunque ella sabia que podía quedarse en un hotel la idea no le agradaba mucho como es que ella había llegado a esa situación y si no le hubiera ayudado seguro estaría en su departamento preparando justo ahora su comida para después ir a la escuela pero no cuando lo vio todo lastimado con golpes en su cara y sangrando algo en su pecho le decía que tenia que ayudarlo sin pensar en los graves problemas que le traería

-Por que tuve que ayudarte por que todo estoesta pasando por tu culpa, si todo esto es tu culpa por que tenias que regresar pensé que nosotros jamás nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo.

Flashback

_La noche era nublada los pronósticos anunciaban una fuerte tormenta e inundaciones en el centro y sur de toda la región de toscana ella no prestaba atención al televisor si no a la persona que estaba en la puerta la joven no podía creer que estuviera ahí mirándola con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que el tiene jamás en estos cuatro años lo había olvidado la persona con quien tuvo su primer beso y también su primera vez._

-Hola como has estado? – dijo el a modo de saludo – me permitirías pasar.

La mujer le dio paso sin poder hablar así queel se instaló en la sala y continuo hablando

-Has estado bien verdad?se que la ultima vez que nos vimos todo paso muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de explicarte bien las cosas pero esta vez quiero decirte todo lo que concierne a mi y a mi trabajo me escucharías.

Ella asintió con su cabeza no sin antes decirle unas palabras – Nadie nos va a interrumpir tus amigos no van a venir esta vez verdad.

-Nadie lo hará esta vez no te preocupes, ahora dime pequeña que sabes sobre los dioses olímpicos.

-Los dioses olímpicos? Pues conozco un poco además eso que tiene que ver contigo

-Sabes acerca de Athena verdad y también de que ella tenia caballeros a su disposición.

-Milo no seque tiene que ver todo eso contigo me estas confundiendo, te vuelvo a ver cuatro años después te presentas ante mi con heridas moretones en tu cara y ahora me sales con Athena y los olímpicos,

-Por favor linda lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado y necesito toda tu comprensión posible pongo en peligro mi viva al revelar lo que te voy a decir

-¡No me digas linda yo ya no soy nada tuyo nada milo te largaste por cuatro años yo ya no te amo!.

-Sakura no te pongas así mira que me están esperando afuera y..

-¡TE ODIO MILO TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!

_La joven salió del departamento con lagrimas en el rostro afuera del edificio estaba un grupo de hombres que se asombraron al verla salir._

-Oye ella no es la novia de Milo por que salió así – dijo uno de melena azul morada.

-Creo que ahora es la ex novia de Milo – respondió otro de melena verde agua.

-Basta ambos hay que ir por el esto no funciono les dije que era una mala idea – concluyo el ultimo de melena verde – vamos Kanon, Aiora acompáñame por el.

_La jo_ven _no volvió a su departamento hasta pasada la media noche y lo que encontró en su mesita fue la siguiente nota_

_Sakura:_

_Vendré a verte después en serio tienes que escucharme yo quiero una vida contigo pero es necesario que sepas todo absolutamente todo sobre mi se que no a sido fácil para ti pero no puedes juzgarme sin no sabes lo que me ah pasado en estos cuatro años la próxima vez que venga escúchame por favor se cual sea tu decisión la aceptare._

_Milo._

Fin del flashback

Justo al doblar la esquina la joven choco con alguien provocando que se le callera su equipaje provocando el enojo de esta persona.

-Podrías fijarte tonta todos los humanos son así de estúpidos.

-Cuanto lo siento señor no era mi intención deje que lo ayude por favor.

-No gracias eh recibido mucho ayuda y ninguna me ah servido.

-Ínsito por favor fue mi culpa.

-Está bien acepto toma.

Hasta ahora la joven no se había fijado en el rostro de la persona al verla quedo impactado la persona en cuestión era un hombre de 1.80 de piel blanca delgado de ojos verde agua manos largas y se veía que también iba al gimnasio ya que su espalda era ancha y se le podía observar músculos debido a que tenía entre abierta su camisa debido al calor.

-Me vas a ayudar o no que tengo que llegar a mi residencia.

-Ah si señor deme sus maletas le ayudare.

-Sabes llegar a esta dirección. – le dio un nota a la joven y esta lo leyó.

-Si es una zona residencial deje pedir un taxi.

-Puedes apurarte tengo mucha prisa.

-Si señor.

Hades estaba que echaba humo para empezar su hermano lo mando a un país que casi no conocía por ocio no decidió rentar un automóvil así que decidió tomar el trasporte publico gran error había trafico(mis lectores sabrán a lo que me refiero eso es el infierno)y eso lo enojo muchísimo y mas si venia acompañado de mentadas a quien sabe quien y si aquel era hijo de su mutter o era un pen sativolo había hecho perder la poca calma que tenia y de la nada le salía una chica tirándole sus maletas considerando que ya llevaba mas de una hora tratando de encontrar el lugar en donde se hospedaría bajo la merced del sol estaba sudoroso tenia hambre sed y estaba cansado necesitaba dormir ya no soportaba mas la situación y era solo el principio ya que el no sabia cocinar ni hacer el aseo de una casa necesitaba encontrar una sirvienta a como diera lugar y ahí fue cuando vio a la joven que estaba enfrente de el.

-No seria una mala idea se ve que ella es de este lugar además a mi nunca se me puede negar nada esta chiquilla va a quedarse conmigo a como de lugar además no tengo tiempo tiempo para buscar una sirvienta – pensó el dios rápidamente.

-Señor aquí esta el taxi solo dele la dirección que tiene y este lo llevara.

-Te propongo algo jovencita necesito a alguien que me atienda a mi y a mi casa y tu eres perfecta para desempeñarlo que dices aceptas.

-Disculpe pero usted me quiere dar trabajo a mi?

-Así es jovencita me urge mucho así que dime si aceptas o no.

-No lo se señor apenas tiene cinco minutos que nos conocemos y la verdad tengo..

-Miedo – dijo el dios interrumpiéndola – no te preocupes no te hare nada pero dime aceptas o no mira que no tengo tiempo.

Sakura lo pensó detenidamente por unos minutos y la verdad es que necesitaba el ganar mas dinero pero no podría aguantar el tener dos trabajos así que decidió tomar este y dejar el otroademás Milo sabia donde trabajaba lo mejor seria desaparecer para que así no lo volviera a ver.

-Entonces cual es tu repuesta si o no?

-Acepto el trabajo señor.

-Bien vámonos lo primero que harás será prepararme de cenarentendido.

-Si señor como usted ordene.

-Ok entonces sube.

Y así el dios empezaba desde cero no tenia a nadie en este mundo el vino a la tierra para intentar valorar a los humanos como lo que son la creación mas hermosa de los dioses con sus defectos y virtudes e intentar olvidar a esa persona que en el pasado le mintió y a pesar de todo seguía en su corazón haciéndole creer que el amor es una ilusión.

-Disculpe señor pero que es lo querrá de cenar.

-Spaguetti con albóndigas en salsa de tomate con una botella de vino tinto.

-Solo eso no desea otra cosa.

-No eso será todo espero y tengas buen sazón jovencita.

-Eso no será problema señor solo tendremos que hacer una parada para que compre los necesario para hacer su cena de hoy y el desayuno de en la mañana.

-Esta bien espero y no tardes mucho en verdad tengo mucha hambre y eso me pone muy de malas.

-Señor lo hare lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la tierra dos gemelos conversaban acerca de los eventos recientes que les había pasado

-En serio hermano no tenias que hacer eso el es nuestro superior acaso no temes que nos castigue por tu atrevimiento.

-Hipnos el es el dios del inframundo el maestro y emperador Hades aquel que odia la vida humana y desea la tierra a como de lugar y ahora resulta que se fue a pasar unas vacaciones a lado de ellos por castigo de su hermano Zeus.

-Por nosotros Thanatos pero la forma en la que le hablaste no era la forma mira que es la primera vez que tu y el discuten se supone que tu eres el irrespetuoso y yo el respetuoso.

-Ya lo si no tienes que decirlo pero como pudo aceptar eso – dijo con pesar Thanatos

-Todo sea por volver a nuestro lugar que merecemos yo hubiera aceptado gustoso la condición de nuestro señor Zeus, solo nuestro señor Hades sabe lo que pasara después por lo pronto nuestra misión es encontrar a los espectros que nuestro maestro revivió.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor la venganza contra Athena aunque tu pienses lo contrario hermano – dijo el dios de la muerte.

-Tontería o pendejes hay que hacer lo que nuestro señor nos dijo nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar sus decisiones al menos no en esta nueva oportunidad que se nos dio quedo claro.

-Por que dices eso.

-No recuerdas lo que paso en los campos elíseos osaste juzgar sus decisiones Thanatos recuerda que aunque tu y yo seamos dioses el es mucho mas poderoso que nosotros que nunca se te olvide el por que es uno de los tres dioses mas temidos del olimpo.

-Somos unas ratas como decía Radamanthys, Hades es el único dios que tiene el poder de revivir o matar a los personas con solo un movimiento de su mano ese poder lo desean todos los dioses en especial sus hermanos menores.

-Si alguien lo viera por ahí con esa carita que tiene nadie pensaría que es el dios del inframundo y lo peligroso que es.

-Hipnos creo que debes dejar de ver las telenovelas humanas mira las jaladas que estas diciendo si no te conociera diría que te gusta nuestro emperador.

El aludido se puso mas rojo que un tomate ante semejante comentario – Serás pendejo Thanatos que estupideces dices a mi me gustan las mujeres.

-Tranquilo hombre era solo un comentario no te pongas así era para alivianar el ambiente.

-Pues vaya tu forma de hacerlo vámonos.

De vuelta en Florencia el dios y la humana estaban frente a lo que sería una mansión pongo seria porque está más bien parecía que era una mansión embrujada no tenía el césped podado la pintura estaba sucia la fuente tenia sarro y el agua que salía de ella estaba sucia el ojo de Hades era como un reloj hacia tic – tac tic –tac la joven trato de tranquilizarlo

-Señor mañana puedo llamar a un jardinero para que pode el césped y plante un árbol y unas flores yo puedo limpiar la casa por dentro y fuera también llamare a un herrero para que componga las protecciones de las ventanas y el portón no se preocupe todo va a estar bien – la joven tenia una gotita en la cabeza – vamos adentro le hare una deliciosa cena pero el dios del inframundo sol podía pensar en una cosa.

-¡MALDITO ZEUS TE JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVA VAS A DESEAR JAMAS HABER NACIDO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!

Y como oyendo sus insultos el cielo empezó a relampaguear para que después empezara a llover fue ahí que el dios miro a su acompañante y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado jamás había visto semejante belleza la joven media 1.65 de piel blanca como la leche con manos y dedos largos labios bien formados pelo oscuro pero lo que le impacto mas fueron sus ojos eran azules como una noche o un mar sin fin sentía que perderse en su mirada solo ahí bajo la lluvia fría.

-Como dijiste que te llamabas

-Sakura señor Sakura Alessandri.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sorpresas

Primera pagina: Hades

Soy el mas pendejo de los dioses del olimpo como pude aceptar esa puta condición pero mas que una condición es un castigo si eso es, yo no hice nada mi único pecado fue ver muerta Athena que hay de malo en eso pero nooooooo todos ven mal en el olimpo que alguien siquiera le haga daño a la hija de Zeus hasta mi castrosa y celosa hermana esta de acuerdo el único que me apoya es mi hermano ya que no le agrado estar encerrado en la olla de nuestra sobrina se sentía como un atún enlatado – como no lo vi al promiscuo eso hubiera sido extrañamente divertido no todos los días ves al mujeriego de la familia encerrado las mujeres debieron a ver hecho fiesta por que nadie las manosearía por las noches- se lo tenia merecido.

En estos momentos escribo esto por motivo de que esto es un reporte de mi situación Poseidón insistió en que debía hacerlo para ver si cambia mi percepción de los humanos y también para saber como son ellos y ellas ja! Como si de la noche a la mañana fuera a cambiar mi forma de ver a los humanos en serio que mis hermanos son un par de Pendejetes lo único bueno que hacen es tener sexo con las mujeres eso si les sale al par de cabrones yo jamás me revolcare solo borracho o drogado lo haría no corrección ni si quiera así lo haría Poseidón vendrá dentro de dos días a visitarme a aa ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTO NO ES GRECIA ES ESESMALDITO ZEUS ME MANDASTE AL PAIS EQUIVOCADO!.

-Eres un cabron hermano Florencia que mierda va a ser ahí.

-Tranquilo Poseidón le vendrá bien cambiar de latitudes jajajajajaja.

-No creo que recolectar flores sea cambiar en algo acaso quieres enojarle mas.

-Tu y el se toman todo TANNN a pecho deberían de divertirse – le aconsejaba Zeus a su hermano – la vida no solo son mujeres que mira que deliciosas son mascuando jadean y gimen

-Tienes razón no hay nada mas rico que ver a una mujer así a merced de uno pero lo mas rico sin duda es.

-PROBAR LA MIEL DE SU CUERPO –dijeron ambos dioses al unísono con la baba de fuera.

-Pero en serio hermanito todo lo que hago por el es por su bienestar créeme que me agradecerá el haberlo mandado a Italia y mas con la compañía que le espera.

-La compañía que le espera? – dudo el rey de los mares.

-Si mira – su hermano le mostro una fuente en donde podía ver a todos los humanos y ahí apareció una imagen bastante hermosa – que tal esta linda verdad.

-Por venus eso es humano jamás había visto algo así y mira que tengo experiencia en eso mmm que deliciosa no pues si Hades no cae ante eso será un soberano estúpidosi que si.

-Ves como todo lo hago es por su bien además le ayudara.

-Y a mipor que no me diste esa clase de ayuda yo también la necesitaba.

-Por que tu si tenias quien te la diera además tu no eres como el – el menor de los tres decidió cambiar de tema - oye hablando de mujeres cress que lo haya hecho con ella.

-No lo se mira seque es tu hija pero esta de buen ver ojala y veamos a nuestro hermano casarse ya tiene que sentar cabeza no cress.

-Pues si casi no le hemos conocido romances si acaso el de ella y el de Mente y no me vengas con el de Leucé por que eso sabemos que fue un malentendido.

-Solo espero que se divierta en su estadía en la tierra.

Por otra parte en Florencia la joven desconocida salía de su trabajo cabizbaja sin ánimos de nada debido a los problemas que traía mientras que llovía y no se preocupaba por cubrirse de ella al contrario así mientras ella lloraba sus lagrimas eran confundidas por el agua que caía en su rostro tenia ganas de gritar estaba desesperada no tena un lugar en donde dormir aunque ella sabia que podía quedarse en un hotel la idea no le agradaba mucho como es que ella había llegado a esa situación y si no le hubiera ayudado seguro estaría en su departamento preparando justo ahora su comida para después ir a la escuela pero no cuando lo vio todo lastimado con golpes en su cara y sangrando algo en su pecho le decía que tenia que ayudarlo sin pensar en los graves problemas que le traería

-Por que tuve que ayudarte por que todo estoesta pasando por tu culpa, si todo esto es tu culpa por que tenias que regresar pensé que nosotros jamás nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo.

Flashback

_La noche era nublada los pronósticos anunciaban una fuerte tormenta e inundaciones en el centro y sur de toda la región de toscana ella no prestaba atención al televisor si no a la persona que estaba en la puerta la joven no podía creer que estuviera ahí mirándola con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que el tiene jamás en estos cuatro años lo había olvidado la persona con quien tuvo su primer beso y también su primera vez._

-Hola como has estado? – dijo el a modo de saludo – me permitirías pasar.

La mujer le dio paso sin poder hablar así queel se instaló en la sala y continuo hablando

-Has estado bien verdad?se que la ultima vez que nos vimos todo paso muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de explicarte bien las cosas pero esta vez quiero decirte todo lo que concierne a mi y a mi trabajo me escucharías.

Ella asintió con su cabeza no sin antes decirle unas palabras – Nadie nos va a interrumpir tus amigos no van a venir esta vez verdad.

-Nadie lo hará esta vez no te preocupes, ahora dime pequeña que sabes sobre los dioses olímpicos.

-Los dioses olímpicos? Pues conozco un poco además eso que tiene que ver contigo

-Sabes acerca de Athena verdad y también de que ella tenia caballeros a su disposición.

-Milo no seque tiene que ver todo eso contigo me estas confundiendo, te vuelvo a ver cuatro años después te presentas ante mi con heridas moretones en tu cara y ahora me sales con Athena y los olímpicos,

-Por favor linda lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado y necesito toda tu comprensión posible pongo en peligro mi viva al revelar lo que te voy a decir

-¡No me digas linda yo ya no soy nada tuyo nada milo te largaste por cuatro años yo ya no te amo!.

-Sakura no te pongas así mira que me están esperando afuera y..

-¡TE ODIO MILO TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!

_La joven salió del departamento con lagrimas en el rostro afuera del edificio estaba un grupo de hombres que se asombraron al verla salir._

-Oye ella no es la novia de Milo por que salió así – dijo uno de melena azul morada.

-Creo que ahora es la ex novia de Milo – respondió otro de melena verde agua.

-Basta ambos hay que ir por el esto no funciono les dije que era una mala idea – concluyo el ultimo de melena verde – vamos Kanon, Aiora acompáñame por el.

_La jo_ven _no volvió a su departamento hasta pasada la media noche y lo que encontró en su mesita fue la siguiente nota_

_Sakura:_

_Vendré a verte después en serio tienes que escucharme yo quiero una vida contigo pero es necesario que sepas todo absolutamente todo sobre mi se que no a sido fácil para ti pero no puedes juzgarme sin no sabes lo que me ah pasado en estos cuatro años la próxima vez que venga escúchame por favor se cual sea tu decisión la aceptare._

_Milo._

Fin del flashback

Justo al doblar la esquina la joven choco con alguien provocando que se le callera su equipaje provocando el enojo de esta persona.

-Podrías fijarte tonta todos los humanos son así de estúpidos.

-Cuanto lo siento señor no era mi intención deje que lo ayude por favor.

-No gracias eh recibido mucho ayuda y ninguna me ah servido.

-Ínsito por favor fue mi culpa.

-Está bien acepto toma.

Hasta ahora la joven no se había fijado en el rostro de la persona al verla quedo impactado la persona en cuestión era un hombre de 1.80 de piel blanca delgado de ojos verde agua manos largas y se veía que también iba al gimnasio ya que su espalda era ancha y se le podía observar músculos debido a que tenía entre abierta su camisa debido al calor.

-Me vas a ayudar o no que tengo que llegar a mi residencia.

-Ah si señor deme sus maletas le ayudare.

-Sabes llegar a esta dirección. – le dio un nota a la joven y esta lo leyó.

-Si es una zona residencial deje pedir un taxi.

-Puedes apurarte tengo mucha prisa.

-Si señor.

Hades estaba que echaba humo para empezar su hermano lo mando a un país que casi no conocía por ocio no decidió rentar un automóvil así que decidió tomar el trasporte publico gran error había trafico(mis lectores sabrán a lo que me refiero eso es el infierno)y eso lo enojo muchísimo y mas si venia acompañado de mentadas a quien sabe quien y si aquel era hijo de su mutter o era un pen sativolo había hecho perder la poca calma que tenia y de la nada le salía una chica tirándole sus maletas considerando que ya llevaba mas de una hora tratando de encontrar el lugar en donde se hospedaría bajo la merced del sol estaba sudoroso tenia hambre sed y estaba cansado necesitaba dormir ya no soportaba mas la situación y era solo el principio ya que el no sabia cocinar ni hacer el aseo de una casa necesitaba encontrar una sirvienta a como diera lugar y ahí fue cuando vio a la joven que estaba enfrente de el.

-No seria una mala idea se ve que ella es de este lugar además a mi nunca se me puede negar nada esta chiquilla va a quedarse conmigo a como de lugar además no tengo tiempo tiempo para buscar una sirvienta – pensó el dios rápidamente.

-Señor aquí esta el taxi solo dele la dirección que tiene y este lo llevara.

-Te propongo algo jovencita necesito a alguien que me atienda a mi y a mi casa y tu eres perfecta para desempeñarlo que dices aceptas.

-Disculpe pero usted me quiere dar trabajo a mi?

-Así es jovencita me urge mucho así que dime si aceptas o no.

-No lo se señor apenas tiene cinco minutos que nos conocemos y la verdad tengo..

-Miedo – dijo el dios interrumpiéndola – no te preocupes no te hare nada pero dime aceptas o no mira que no tengo tiempo.

Sakura lo pensó detenidamente por unos minutos y la verdad es que necesitaba el ganar mas dinero pero no podría aguantar el tener dos trabajos así que decidió tomar este y dejar el otroademás Milo sabia donde trabajaba lo mejor seria desaparecer para que así no lo volviera a ver.

-Entonces cual es tu repuesta si o no?

-Acepto el trabajo señor.

-Bien vámonos lo primero que harás será prepararme de cenarentendido.

-Si señor como usted ordene.

-Ok entonces sube.

Y así el dios empezaba desde cero no tenia a nadie en este mundo el vino a la tierra para intentar valorar a los humanos como lo que son la creación mas hermosa de los dioses con sus defectos y virtudes e intentar olvidar a esa persona que en el pasado le mintió y a pesar de todo seguía en su corazón haciéndole creer que el amor es una ilusión.

-Disculpe señor pero que es lo querrá de cenar.

-Spaguetti con albóndigas en salsa de tomate con una botella de vino tinto.

-Solo eso no desea otra cosa.

-No eso será todo espero y tengas buen sazón jovencita.

-Eso no será problema señor solo tendremos que hacer una parada para que compre los necesario para hacer su cena de hoy y el desayuno de en la mañana.

-Esta bien espero y no tardes mucho en verdad tengo mucha hambre y eso me pone muy de malas.

-Señor lo hare lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la tierra dos gemelos conversaban acerca de los eventos recientes que les había pasado

-En serio hermano no tenias que hacer eso el es nuestro superior acaso no temes que nos castigue por tu atrevimiento.

-Hipnos el es el dios del inframundo el maestro y emperador Hades aquel que odia la vida humana y desea la tierra a como de lugar y ahora resulta que se fue a pasar unas vacaciones a lado de ellos por castigo de su hermano Zeus.

-Por nosotros Thanatos pero la forma en la que le hablaste no era la forma mira que es la primera vez que tu y el discuten se supone que tu eres el irrespetuoso y yo el respetuoso.

-Ya lo si no tienes que decirlo pero como pudo aceptar eso – dijo con pesar Thanatos

-Todo sea por volver a nuestro lugar que merecemos yo hubiera aceptado gustoso la condición de nuestro señor Zeus, solo nuestro señor Hades sabe lo que pasara después por lo pronto nuestra misión es encontrar a los espectros que nuestro maestro revivió.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor la venganza contra Athena aunque tu pienses lo contrario hermano – dijo el dios de la muerte.

-Tontería o pendejes hay que hacer lo que nuestro señor nos dijo nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar sus decisiones al menos no en esta nueva oportunidad que se nos dio quedo claro.

-Por que dices eso.

-No recuerdas lo que paso en los campos elíseos osaste juzgar sus decisiones Thanatos recuerda que aunque tu y yo seamos dioses el es mucho mas poderoso que nosotros que nunca se te olvide el por que es uno de los tres dioses mas temidos del olimpo.

-Somos unas ratas como decía Radamanthys, Hades es el único dios que tiene el poder de revivir o matar a los personas con solo un movimiento de su mano ese poder lo desean todos los dioses en especial sus hermanos menores.

-Si alguien lo viera por ahí con esa carita que tiene nadie pensaría que es el dios del inframundo y lo peligroso que es.

-Hipnos creo que debes dejar de ver las telenovelas humanas mira las jaladas que estas diciendo si no te conociera diría que te gusta nuestro emperador.

El aludido se puso mas rojo que un tomate ante semejante comentario – Serás pendejo Thanatos que estupideces dices a mi me gustan las mujeres.

-Tranquilo hombre era solo un comentario no te pongas así era para alivianar el ambiente.

-Pues vaya tu forma de hacerlo vámonos.

De vuelta en Florencia el dios y la humana estaban frente a lo que sería una mansión pongo seria porque está más bien parecía que era una mansión embrujada no tenía el césped podado la pintura estaba sucia la fuente tenia sarro y el agua que salía de ella estaba sucia el ojo de Hades era como un reloj hacia tic – tac tic –tac la joven trato de tranquilizarlo

-Señor mañana puedo llamar a un jardinero para que pode el césped y plante un árbol y unas flores yo puedo limpiar la casa por dentro y fuera también llamare a un herrero para que componga las protecciones de las ventanas y el portón no se preocupe todo va a estar bien – la joven tenia una gotita en la cabeza – vamos adentro le hare una deliciosa cena pero el dios del inframundo sol podía pensar en una cosa.

-¡MALDITO ZEUS TE JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVA VAS A DESEAR JAMAS HABER NACIDO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!

Y como oyendo sus insultos el cielo empezó a relampaguear para que después empezara a llover fue ahí que el dios miro a su acompañante y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado jamás había visto semejante belleza la joven media 1.65 de piel blanca como la leche con manos y dedos largos labios bien formados pelo oscuro pero lo que le impacto mas fueron sus ojos eran azules como una noche o un mar sin fin sentía que perderse en su mirada solo ahí bajo la lluvia fría.

-Como dijiste que te llamabas

-Sakura señor Sakura Alessandri.


End file.
